Platform noise or radio frequency interference (RFI) in wireless systems is a phenomenon that degrades the performance (throughput) of the wireless systems through decreases in radio sensitivity. Typically, radio frequency interference in wireless systems is due to internal electromagnetic emissions from devices such as computing clocks, PCI express (PCIe) clocks, processors etc of such systems. Examples of such emissions include narrowband (NB) emissions, wideband (WB) emissions and broadband RFI emissions. Such emissions are undesirable and result in reduced platform wireless range of the system.
Current wireless systems do not have mechanisms to deal with performance impacts associated with the radio frequency interference. Typically, a wireless system responds to the radio frequency interference by terminating the wireless receiver operation and resetting the system for acquisition of next preamble. However, this leads to a dead period that degrades the communication and computing functionality of the system.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.